


A Fresh Start

by Grayiron



Category: Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a letter after the Battle of Hogwarts is over telling how to open a portal to a new world & start over. Harry starts over in this new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own anything that is recognized in this story what so ever.  
> This is a challenge the only rules to this challenge are you have to use this as your first chapter & the question at the bottom have to be answered in one way or another in your story. Other than that have fun.

A Fresh Start

Chapter One: Getting Ready to Leave

After the final battle at Hogwarts Harry is wondering around Hogwarts gathering his thoughts Dumbledore's phoenix appears & hands Harry a note. In the note Dumbledore apologies for all that he put Harry through an offers a way to start over in a new world. The new worlds tech level is the same as the Wizarding worlds & it has it's own brand of magic you can learn. On the back of the letter is a spell that can open a two way portal to the other world, which lasts only 15 minuets then closes. The portal can also be cast in the other world, but can only be cast again after ten years or longer have past sense the last casting.

Choosing to start over & knowing most everybody ells would not understand his decision he snuck back up to his dorm packed his stuff that he had left, snuck out the castle to the ward line then apparated to Diagon Alley once he got their he went to the bank. Seeing the goblins running back & forth across the bank lobe he walked up to the closest line an waited till he got to the bank clerk.

A few minutes later he was in front of the bank clerk he asked if he could get any money out of his vault. Upon finding out who it was the goblin bank clerk informed Harry that he would be fined 10,000 Galleons for damages to the bank.

Harry upon hearing this was glad that it was not something more severe & agreed to pay the fine. After having his fine deducted out of his vault's next year's interest deposit was escorted down to his vault by another goblin & filled his old school truck he brought with him to it's brim, the bottom half of it full with Sickles & the top half filled with Galleons, Casting a feather light then a shrinking charm on it he then slipped it in his pocket an took the cart ride back up to the bank lobe.

After exiting the bank he headed over the book store to see if it had any books that cot his eye. After browsing for the last 15 minutes & finding nothing of interest he headed over to the store he bout his school trunk at to see if their were any ones that had more than one compartment like the Moody imposter's trunk had.

After browsing a bit & not finding what he was looking for he walked up to the counter and rang a desk bell. After a few minutes a middle aged man came through a door behind the counter & asked. "My name's Frank, How may I help you?"

Telling Frank what I was looking for he said. "Aw. Alastor's was one of the five compartment trunks that I ever made. I just finished making one as a matter a fact, I'll be right back." With that Frank headed back through the door he came through before. A few moments latter Frank was setting the trunk on the counter. "These are the only way to open the trunk." Said Frank putting a ring with five different keys on it. "Those keys & trunk have anti-theft charm & a few other charms to keep it from falling apart or getting destroyed, all powered by ambient magic, on them so no body can steal them from you & get in your chest or just steal your chest, to make the keys keyed to you just a few drops of your blood on each key making it so only you or any kids you may have to use them. Each compartment has a permanent stasis-charm on it when it is closed. Meaning if you put something alive or a potion or anything ells in one of the compartments you can leave it their for however long you want & it will not age at all. It will cost 500 Galleons for the trunk & keys."

Taking out his own trunk then unshrinking it, taking out 500 Galleons an handing the money to Frank after getting his money Frank handed over the keys & pushed the trunk to Harry's side of the counter. "Thanks for your business, an if you ever need another trunk or anybody you know needs one just come back here. I could always use more costumers if they are all as nice as you. Have a good day." With that Frank head back through the door behind the counter to presumably make more trunks.

Using his wand to make a small cut on one of his fingers he dropped some blood on each key, with each blood drop each key glowed briefly then returned to it's normal color. Opening the first compartment he emptied all of his Galleons into it then closed it & did the same for his Sickles, but into the second compartment. He then re-shrunk his school chest put it in the third compartment an shut it. After doing all that he cast a feather weight-charm & a shrinking-charm on his new trunk an put it in his pocket then put the ring of keys in his other pocket an headed back into Diagon Alley for more shopping.

Rethinking not buying any books Harry headed back over to the book store and bought few books (Understanding Runes By: Gandalf IIVX, Spells to Runes Convertion By:Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander VXL ,Understanding Wards By: Janus IVX ,What Makes a Good Ward Stone & Why By:Janus IVX, & Ward Creation & Anchoring Wards to a Ward Stone By: Vivi IIX) then put them in his trunk. Done with that he headed back out an headed to the Leaky Cauldron an into in non-magical part of England. Going to the nearest phone booth he dialed the operator asking were the closest pawn shop was. After giving his current address the operator told him were the closest one was, saying thank you then hanging up Harry headed to the pawn shop. When he got to the pawn shop he went to the closest ally & got a handful of Galleons & Sickles each putting the coins in his pockets then putting his trunk back away he headed into the pawn shop to exchange his silver and gold coins for some non-magical money.

Coming out a few minuets later with his pockets lighter but not poorer for it. Harry headed to the closest again to get another address, but unlike last time he was looking for the nearest sporting goods store. Getting the address it being more than 1/2 mile from were he was he went to the closest buss stop, because he had to wait for the closest buss for the next 45 minutes for the buss he needed. 

After getting dropped off at the sporting goods store Harry stood in the main aisle looking at the names of the aisles & thinking what should I buy first. Getting a cart he headed down the first isle & worked his way through the store. Satisfied at what he bought Harry asked store clerk were the closest hardware store was. After getting directions he picked up his stuff and headed out behind the store to be out of site to shrink an store his stuff in his trunk. 

When he was done packing he Apparated back to Hogwarts's ward line an headed to Lupin's & Tonks's quarters hoping to see if they left anything behind, knowing they wouldn't mind if he took a few things of theirs. They would be happy to know that they are helping him start a new life. A few minuets later exiting their quarters he headed to the Chamber of Secrets thinking he was lucky that Lupin had all the notes on how he & the other Marauders created the Marauders map.

Getting to the girls bathroom were & opening it. Looking down at the dirty pipe & doubted that the founder slid down this when he wanted to get down so he said stairs aloud in parsel tongue to see if anything might happen. An as he thought the slide slowly turned into stairs. Smiling at what he discovered he walked down the stairs closing the entrance when he got to the bottom. Clearing more of the cavern to get through he finally arrived inside the main chamber were the corps of the Basilisk still lay.

Looking around for a good place to put the portal & seeing were the Basilisk had come out of the statue Harry walked over to it, climbed up, an into the mouth. When looking around inside finding nothing, but finding nothing but small fist size & small scales from the Basilisk.

Looking around to make sure the celling was high enough for the portal. Nodding his head when he was done looking around thinking the ceiling was high enough. Harry pulled out the letter then called out for Winky. With a POP! she appeared in front of him. Turning to Winky he asked if she could get all the stuff that was on the letter. Nodding her head & with a "Yes Master Harry Potter Sir" she was gone with a POP!

Deciding to reread the letter and how to open the portal to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. He looked back at the different names of the locations that the portal could be opened up to. To change were the portal opened up to all he had to do was change the name to change locations.

"Hmm... Let's see he says that time moves differently in the other world so some of the locations may have changed. Now lets what were the names of the locations again so I can decide which one sounds that best? 1.The Town of Anvil 2.Crest Bridge Camp 3.Fort Virtue 4.Hrodulf's House 5.Damphall Mine 6.Knife's Hideout 7.Fort Graymoor. Hmm... What sounds more like a good place to have A Fresh Start?"

Before he could think any more on were to go Winky POPed back in with the stuff for the portal thanking her and letter her know that she could bond with the Weasley family an take care of them because he was going on vacation for a while. Thanking him for giving her permission to take care of another family while he was gone, with that and teary goodbye she POPed out leaving Harry alone once again.

Rereading the ritual to make sure he did it right. For the next 2 half hours he set up the ritual exactly how it said to do in the letter. Finally finishing it by placing his hand on the right spot he activated the portal. With a flash of light the portal activated.

Blinking the spots out of his eyes from the flash Harry stared through the portal seeing a completely different place than the chamber he was standing in. Taking out his trunk and making sure all ten things he bought in the muggle world were still their along with the few things he had from the magical world were their as well he put his truck back in his pocket turned to the door (the hole that he climbed through then told it to close. Smiling as the mouth closed it actually doing what he told it to. When it finally closed he added a few charms to keep it closed from other people trying to get in. On that note he turned around held in a breath then walked through the portal.

 

What place did he choose to go to?

 

How many Sickles & Galleons are in the trunk?

 

What were those ten things Harry bought in the muggle world? Example: 1.Survival Knife 2.Hatchet/Hammer 3.Shovel/Pick 4.25 lbs. bags of different seeds 5.Palate of Cinder blocks 6Diamond Infinite Edge Black Ops Compound Bow Package. 7.First Alert 3-Story Escape Ladder 8.Vogelzang BX42E Deluxe Boxwood Stove 9.Surly Pugsley Bike - 2014 10.Mega Garage

 

A.N.: The names of the books are just examples and do not have to be the names of the books if you want them to be named something ells.


End file.
